


A drunk mind speaks a sober heart

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused Raphael, Drunk Simon, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vampires, Wedding (mentioned), simon is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Consumption of alcohol makes you go insane, duly noted,” the head of the clan commented and startled a little, when the drunk Simon was unexpectedly right in front of him – ignoring the concept of personal space completely – and grabbed Raphael’s face with both hands, cupping his cheeks with a clumsy roughness that was probably intended to be smooth and gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drunk mind speaks a sober heart

When Simon left Alec's and Magnus' wedding, he was pretty wasted and had the biggest grin plastered to his face, a giddy energy thrumming through his body. It was the middle of the night, closing in on four in the morning, when he stumbled back into the Hotel Dumort and greeted the few vampires that hadn't left for the night with exaggerated enthusiasm. It was still a little until sunrise but the young vampire felt like passing out, despite the light-hearted happiness he felt with every nerve ending. The wedding had been beautiful and he might have had to suppress upcoming tears more than once during the ceremony - Raphael would never let him live (ha-ha) that down because of course the clan leader had noticed. The older vampire had been invited to the wedding as well and so it had been obvious to go together, even though it was as just friends and not as dates, sadly. Simon wouldn't have minded having Raphael as his official plus one to the wedding, at all. But he had been too cowardly to ask and knew it was probably better this way. Why would the older vampire want to have _him_ as his date, anyway?

Raphael had left the celebrations two hours ago because he wasn’t interested in the everybody-gets-wasted part of the night and Simon now found himself in front of the other’s room, instead of following his initial plan to go to bed early. He was about to lift his hand and knock, when the door swung open and he was confronted with a thoroughly unimpressed, yet sexy looking Raphael. The head of the New York vampire clan hadn’t bothered to change out of the suit he had worn for the wedding, loose tie still around his neck and sleeves pushed up this elbows, showing off his well defined lower arm.

“You’re boring!” Simon announced, pointing at his leader with a slightly unsteady finger and his voice sounded accusing. Raphael’s unimpressed face turned into a bemused expression and he was about to lean against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, but the younger vampire pushed into his room without a second thought and spun around, spreading his arms with a goofy grin.

“The wedding was awesome. It was fucking adorable how Alec lit up and to see him so flustered when he’s usually all grumpy and hostile,” the fledgling – for some reason the name still stuck with him, even after almost two years in the clan – beamed and then once again pointed a finger at Raphael, who had closed the door and faced him again.

“By the way, thank you for letting me borrow a suit again. And don’t say this _I can’t have you embarrass the clan by dressing like a hobo_ bullshit again! Just say you like me and that you let me borrow your clothed because I look way more awesome in them than you ever could.” A gleeful smile tugged at the corners of Simon’s mouth when the older vampire rolled his eyes and bared his fangs shortly, before muttering a “How can you be even more annoying than usual?” to himself.

“You love that I’m annoying and we both know it. Wait, no, I’m not annoying! But your teeth are adorable,” Simon exclaimed with a pitch of voice as if he had just made the greatest discovery in history. The clan leader was simply confused by the sudden changes in topic and also felt offended, because _what the fuck did the fledgling just say_?!

“Consumption of alcohol makes you go insane, duly noted,” the head of the clan commented and startled a little, when the drunk Simon was unexpectedly right in front of him – ignoring the concept of personal space completely – and grabbed Raphael’s face with both hands, cupping his cheeks with a clumsy roughness that was probably intended to be smooth and gentle.

“’m not insane. Your teeth _are_ cute. Adorably deadly vampire teeth~” The younger vampire actually _giggled_ , his thumbs softly pressed against the leader’s frustratingly perfect cheekbones. Raphael knew his breath would probably hitch if he still had one, when the other suddenly leaned even closer and the smell of alcohol mixed with Simon’s very own scent became almost overwhelmingly strong.

“You make no sense and better let go of me immediately!”, the clan leader all but hissed, even though the words were spoken without heat and he was a tiny bit preoccupied being oddly fascinated with the discovery that Simon’s eyelashes were ridiculously girlish: long and thick, enhancing his big eyes even further.

“Or what? Gonna bite me with your cute little fangs?”, Simon inquired teasingly and Raphael decided there and then that the fledgling would never again get a single drop of alcohol. He was already enough of a nuisance in a sober state but _this_ , was jut outrageous!

“ _Dios mío_ , stop calling my teeth cute and stop being so disresp—“

A soft, clumsy mouth on his prevented the clan leader from finishing his sentence and effectively short circuited his brain for a split second. The unexpected kiss ended as sudden as it started and Simon petted the older vampire’s cheek, mumbling another “Cute” around a yawn. Then the fledgling stumbled towards Raphael’s bed, plopped down on the comfortably soft mattress and was out like a light, without a care in the world. The clan leader was left standing in the middle of his room, gaping at the younger vampire while brain tried to catch up with what had just happened.

Raphael had left the wedding celebrations earlier to get finished with a pile of paperwork but thanks to Simon’s interruption he ended up getting nothing done. He spent the last few hours until the sunrise staring at the curled up, softly snoring figure on his bed instead - with a probably disgustingly fond expression - and ended up falling asleep in his uncomfortable armchair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? ...not really, though. I think Raphael _does_ look ridiculously adorable with his fangs and nobody can convince me otherwise! It was inevitable to write this admittedly ridiculous thing.  
>  And we all know Raphael is a real softie deep down - especially when it comes to a certain fledgling. I guess he would usually rip the head off of anyone who dares to use the term "cute" to describe him...


End file.
